


Be The One, Be The One

by inevera13



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (Of course there's fucking swearing), Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Frerard, High School AU, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, There's swearing, boiii idk what this is lol, brallon, have fun! :), joshler - Freeform, kind of a crack fic?? and i've been up all night but idk i think it turned out alright, really wanted to squeeze petekey in but then i forgot lol :/, slut for those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevera13/pseuds/inevera13
Summary: It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon when Tyler bravely saved his archenemy from certain death.Like, dude, they totally hate each other.





	Be The One, Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again  
> i played myself  
> got lost in the crack  
> oh baby baby
> 
> I wrote this at 2am out of nowhere bc im sick of writer's block and there was a ufo in my room so don't even @ me, y'all know nothing good happens after 2am!!
> 
> Update: I ran to the kitchen cuz I'm scared of the now identified bug :/
> 
> Title from song Hometown by twenty one pilots |-/
> 
> (Anyway, all the respect for everyone mentioned in this fic and their families, this is just for fun, and I would never want to upset anyone especially since I genuinely love Jenna and Debby, so!)

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon when Tyler bravely saved his archenemy from certain death. 

Okay, so, maybe he was being a liiittle dramatic. But you never know! Had Tyler not stepped in, he could've died, there's no way to know.

Now, you might wonder why Tyler would deliberately help the bane of his existence. Truth is, he isn't heartless, okay? And if anyone had the right to beat Josh Dun up, it was _him_ , not some random hooligans.

So, when he heard grunting coming from a secluded area of his school full of old, broken lockers, and realized it wasn't anyone doing the nasty, he barely hesitated before stepping in. When he realized who was getting beaten up, his anger only flared because, again, _how dare they touch him_? Tyler didn't even hesitate to swing at one of them. Why use words? 

So, for the first time since that one English project that we do NOT talk about, Tyler and Josh had to team up. It wasn't a fair fight seeing as it was three against two, but it was better than three against one (those cowards), and Tyler was satisfied that the bullies didn't leave the school unharmed. 

As soon as they left - not without spewing more threats at them - Josh slumped down the wall.

"Um, should I take you to the nurse?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Did you, like, want to die or something? 'Cause, dude..."

"I guess not... Thanks."

"Uh," Tyler answered unintelligently, "you're welcome."

A brief silence.

"Why- Why would they do that anyway?" Tyler had to hold himself back not to make a comment about how Josh deserved it in order to make things feel normal again because a) it wasn't true and b) Josh suddenly looked really exhausted.

Josh shrugged and slowly got up, "I'm going home," and just like that he left, leaving a bruised Tyler behind.

★★★

"He's infuriating, Dallon," Tyler scowled into his food, "couldn't he have been a _little_ more civil?"

"Would _you_?"

Tyler spluttered, "what makes you think I wouldn't?! I mean, I basically saved his ass-"

"His sweet, toned, ass-"

"-the least he could've done was, like, go to the nurse with me or something-"

"And let you carry him in your arms-"

"-but nooo, he had to be an asshole like always-"

"You wish you-"

"Dallon, _please_ ," this tall as hell dude was his best friend, yes, but Tyler just _really_ felt like wringing his neck sometimes.

Dallon sighed like only Dallon can sigh - very, _very_ deeply - and relented, "okay, listen."

Tyler nods like a puppy.

Do puppies nod? He's pretty sure puppies don't nod in affirmation. Should this saying be used in this situation? English is weird.

"Tyler."

"Huh?"

"I told you to listen and the first thing you did was not listen."

"I'm listening!"

Dallon pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed tightly for a few seconds, "okay! As I was saying, you should try talking to him. Hate to agree with you-"

"You-!"

"-but he did have a weird reaction. He'll probably be reluctant to talk to you at first but please, Tyler, for the love of all that is good, do not be rude to him! Sounds like he's going through a hard time so, for once in your life, can you be a little patient with him? So the two of you can finally bang it out of your system and Brendon and I don't have to be Romeo and Juliet anymore?"

" _First of all_ , I would never bang him-"

"L, o, l."

"Secondly, stop being dramatic, we never stopped you guys!" Tyler argued while Dallon rolled his eyes as far back as he possibly could without getting them stuck.

"And third! Who the fuck says lol out loud?"

"Excuse me, but whom the fuck says lol? It's l, o, l, you ignoramus."

"I...I don't even know what to say to that," Tyler frowned.

"Yeah. 'Cause you know I'm right."

"I don't think that's it."

"Hey, guys!" Thus a wild Brendon Urine appears.

"'Sup, bro?" Dallon asked in his straightest tone.

Brendon only leaned down to kiss him, "no homo, right?"

"No homo, dude. But, uh, mind doing it again so I'm sure...?"

Tyler fake gagged, "I think that's my cue to leave..."

"That's homophobic, Ty."

"That's what you get for making me have to listen to Josh complain all throughout lunch," Brendon accused. 

Tyler's head snapped to him so fast he swore he had whiplash, "what do you mean?"

"Dude..." Dallon groaned.

Brendon looked guilty now, "uh, you know how he's always going on about how annoying you are and...stuff."

"Tyler, just go talk to him."

But the boy only spluttered, "I will not!"

"I will literally do _anything_ ," Dallon pleaded. 

Anything, huh?

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Tyler's eyes narrowed, "okay."

"W-what? You will talk to him about what happened? Gently?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"So...what do you want back?" Dallon was growing scared now as Tyler's smile only widened.

"It'll come in due time, my good friend."

"Tyler-"

"You said 'anything'."

"...I guess I did. Please don't fuck it up?"

"I won't."

★★★

For the first time in his life, Tyler thanked the heavens that he had his next class with Josh, he had to talk to him now before he chickened out. Not that Josh made him nervous...or anything. 

Tyler used to love biology, but not so much anymore now that he had to look at Josh's totally ugly brown eyes and his ugly nose and his ugly...face.

"So, uh...hey, man." Tyler leaned all the way across his desk toward Josh, completely ignoring his lab partner's annoyed glare.

"What."

"Can we talk about-"

"Dude," he sighed, "aren't we supposed to, like, hate each other?"

Tyler's lab partner went into a fit of giggles while Josh's simply snorted loudly.

"I mean, yeah, and I do! I hate you! But, like, you know..."

"No, I don't?"

"I'm supposed to be the only tormentor in your life!"

"Too bad, I guess!"

Tyler bared his teeth, "dude, I swear-"

"What? Huh? You gonna scratch me with your manicured nails? Is that it?" he was in Tyler's face now.

"Why don't you say that into my mouth?!"

An incredulous screech comes from Tyler's right but both boys choose to ignore it.

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Okay!"

And Josh did.

He literally screamed "are you gonna scratch me with your manicured nails?" into Tyler's mouth.

And that's how they promptly got kicked out of class.

"What the fuck, Josh?"

But the red-haired delinquent only laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I mean, at least we finally got Gerard and Frank talking. So, no regrets."

"Well...yeah. I've been waiting for them to sort themselves out for ages now."

"Right? It's so annoying watching two people who clearly belong together just not do anything about it!"

"Right?!" Tyler agreed passionately.

They both sighed.

"You know, Frank actually taught me that line. Apparently that's what he says when people are being aggressive."

"Huh. That's...kinda weird."

Tyler decided not to tell him about the second part of Frank's method, the part that he didn't get to do because the teacher kicked them out. Which he was totally happy about! He totally didn't want to do _that_ with _Josh_. Gross. 

He laughed nervously, "yup."

"What the hell did you want, anyway?"

"Oh, uh, well, I guess I just wanted to know what that fight was all about since I got myself involved and stuff. Like, I don't need details but, I mean, I..." Tyler struggled with his words, "I don't want you to be in big trouble, I guess?"

Josh blushed, not that Tyler would ever notice. Fucking idiot. "It's honestly not a big deal. It was 'cause of my big mouth. Those dudes just love teasing me, and one day I actually talked back and...yeah, well. Doubt they'll do that again though, as long as I stay quiet."

Tyler frowned, "you shouldn't need to stay quiet, though. That's really unfair."

"Yeah, I agree. But I'd rather stay quiet than get beaten up again, so...yeah. Guess I'm not even hollaback girl material."

Tyler snorted, "stomp your feet, but on their faces"

"Dude," Josh laughed, "that was _beyond_ lame."

"At least I tried! Not very hard, though."

And that's how Brendon and Dallon found their respective best friends, laughing together in the middle of the hallway like the fucking idiots they were. 

"So," Brendon began, dragging out the word, "you guys friends yet?"

Tyler scoffed, "psh, what? Of course not, I hate his guts, I-"

"Shhh, baby," Josh interrupted, holding his pointer finger against Tyler's lips, "it's okay, you can tell them about our everlasting love now."

Tyler only stared...before promptly sucking his _whole fucking finger_ into his mouth.

Josh gulped, "you know, guys...you probably want to have some alone time and stuff, so...I'm, uh, gonna take this douchebag with me and, like...beat him up or something. Anyway, bye."

He grabbed Tyler's arm and power walked toward God knows where.

"Well, that's, uh..." Dallon began, "interesting? Can't say I didn't see it coming, but it was faster and easier than I thought it would be."

"I wonder if Tyler's request will still be bad, even after the talk went...smoothly."

"Oh," Dallon laughed airily, "It's definitely still gonna be something bad."

★★★

"I totally still hate you, by the way," Josh murmured against Tyler's collarbone.

"Dude, same, totally, always have," he answered, almost tripping on a fallen mop. Why were utility closets always lacking working lamps? Maybe that was why no actual janitors ever came in.

"Like, yeah, I definitely don't think your eyes are brighter and prettier than the fucking moon, that's hella gay," Josh mumbled against Tyler's lips.

"Y-yeah, and I've definitely never dreamed of doing this," Tyler answered as he pulled on Josh's hair when they pulled back for air, "that'd be so, so gay, man."

"Dude...totally," Josh moaned as he went back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW VALIDATE ME AND LEAVE FEEDBACK PLS LMAO. Lol, it's 9am. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my mess :) If you're not as into the beautifulness that is Frank Iero as I am, the "why don't you say that into my mouth" bit is from an interview he did where he says that if someone were to be aggressive with him, he'd tell them "oh yeah, why don't you say that into my mouth?!" and if they did, he'd just kiss them really passionately lmao. I was like "u know what...yes, this shall happen". Also, I urge you to look up Hollaback Girl on Genius lyrics lol it's petty but like in a hella good way, ya feel? I love it. Excuse my after 2am sarcasm, I promise I'm nice bro. [You should follow me on Tumblr :)](http://inevera13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
